Ultra Universe
by misskaybaby
Summary: Different ending of 4x17. Caroline saves Bonnie only to have the spell backfire and send her and Klaus to another world. In order to survive they must work together while trying to deny the building feelings as well.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

** Ultra Universe**

They had been walking for what seemed like hours due to the amount of silence between the two. The awkwardness was beginning to drive her mad but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. She knew that his comment had affected her more than she had wanted it to but she would never admit it out loud.

The night sky had fallen around them not long ago but luckily being a vampire allowed her to see her surroundings clearly. Not that she was worried; she knew Klaus would never allow anything to harm her. But still, the forest was always a weak spot for her. After all, there was probably numerous hybrids and werewolves running around freely, just looking for the perfect blonde vampire to snack on.

"Can I see the map?" she asked after carefully thinking her decision through. The question was a general question.

"No," he replied.

"I just wanna see where we are," she sighed from behind him. Although his back was to her she was almost positive that he was smirking.

"You know when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan."

She chewed on the inside of her mouth. It was true, Stefan had offered for her to go with him, begged her even but for some reason she had decided to go along with Klaus. "And leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Yes," he replied, "and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan."

Even in the dark she was able to make out the shape of his coat followed by a bright light. Apparently he was putting the map inside of his jacket along with his phone.

"Oh you had a friend!" She looked around as silence fell around them once more. She sighed, it was now or never. "Was he drawn to your darkness too?"

"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that but _clearly _it struck a chord with you," he answered her, not even bothering to look back.

"It's because it's not true! There is _no_ allure to darkness!" she shouted back. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Klaus.

She watched as he turned around to face her. He took two steps towards her, stopping inches in front of her. If she would lean even the slightest bit forward she was sure she'd bump into him. His eyes searched her entire face causing her to feel exposed. She hated when he looked at her as if he could see through her.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes burning into her own. "So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone that's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?"

She tried her hardest to avoid his stare out of fear of what she'd do. Her entire life all she wanted was to be _the _one and when someone finally happened to care about her like she always wanted it just had to be Klaus, the evil murderous hybrid. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before slowly turning to look at him. "I did once."

His jaw was stiff as he glared back at her. It was clear to her that thousands of thoughts were swimming around in his head, hell, she knew exactly how he felt. She was confused. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. It was wrong. Klaus had done so many horrible things but yet she found herself able to forgive those things and see the person that he hid underneath all those layers. She opened her mouth to speak again but shut it as soon as a loud scream echoed through the air.

"Bonnie," she gasped.

She heard him shouting her name from behind her but she refused to stop. She allowed her vampire instincts to take over fully as she ran as fast as she could. Her body jumped over and dodged numerous low tree branches, some of them she hadn't even known was there. She could smell the blood in the air, she was almost there.

She stopped in front of a giant circle outlined with twelve witches. They all rested on their knees and chanted along with the leader who happened to be in the middle of the circle with her hands on Bonnie's head. She looked around, quickly searching for some sort of weapon that could harm the witches long enough for her to rescue Bonnie.

"I tried to save her. Caroline, if you step close to them they _will _kill you," Stefan warned as soon as he spotted her.

"We need to save her," she replied.

"I know. I know, trust me," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced back to the circle as he listened to another painful cry escape Bonnie's mouth.

"Let her die. She's trying to release Silas," Klaus stated from behind the pair.

"She's our _friend_," Caroline replied bitterly. She turned on her heel to glare at the hybrid.

"Then she won't mind dying to protect her friends," he shrugged without showing any signs of emotions.

"Spirits take her soul!" cried out the head of the witches causing all three to glance her way, "Free her from darkness!"

If her heart would have been beating, it would have stopped right on the dime. Her eyes grew wide as soon as she saw the knife held above Bonnie, pointing down directly above her heart. She heard Klaus screaming behind her, she hadn't even realized she was running towards the witch until she felt the knife in her hand and going into the woman's chest. The witch screamed out in pain at the impact of the knife stabbing her heart.

Her body fell to the ground with a thump. She was dead. She had killed someone without even thinking about it.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself as her head moved around the circle. One by one the witches were dropping to the ground, all lifeless. "I just killed them all."

Klaus stared out at the scene unfolding before him. She had completed the ritual. His Caroline had just given Silas exactly what he wanted. He watched as reality hit her and she soon fell to her knees, shaking her best friend. He wasn't sure how he should feel. He watched as the Bennett witch slowly sat up and looked around, her eyes still white as a ghost.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked softly. "Bonnie?"

She slowly turned to look at the blonde, a wicked grin across her face. She started to chant loudly causing the wind around them to pick up and the flames on the candles to rise. Caroline tried to get up but her body felt like it was glued to the ground. She looked up at Klaus with wide, fear - filled eyes.

"No!" he roared, speeding towards the blonde as fast as he could. He fell in front of her just as a white flash hit his back causing a roar to escape his lips. He felt Caroline clutching to his chest with all her might, crying his name. He felt himself falling, he felt the wind sucking him in, and then he felt nothing. His eyes struggled to stay open, he looked around feeling as if he was being sucked underwater. He caught one last sight of her before he felt himself slip into the darkness.

* * *

His body flew forward as he awoke with a start. His hands clutched the ground beneath him as he looked around quickly. His breathing was hard and heavy, he may have been weakened but he was prepared to defend himself if needed. He glanced around once more, his eyes growing wide as soon as he saw her sitting not far from him. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them tightly.

"Your shirt's over there," she stated awkwardly, nodding behind him, "I had to take it off to clean the cut."

His hand reached up to feel his bare back. Sure enough, whatever type of wound may have been there before was completely gone and healed up. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no silently. Her eyes stared off into the distance. "I killed twelve people. I took twelve people away from their families."

"You were acting on pure instinct. You're instincts told you to protect the one you cared about," he answered quietly. He was never one to comfort someone and wasn't sure how to begin.

"Twelve people just to save one person," she spoke slowly and carefully, "I'm a _monster_."

He watched as one single tear leaked across her cheek. She quickly brought her hand up to her face and tried to hide the fact that she was hurt but he was too quick and had already seen. He wasn't sure why but he found himself walking over to her and pulling her against him. His hands rested on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"A monster is someone that kills without feeling any ounce of remorse or guilt. A monster is someone that has thrown his humanity away without even reconsidering his decision," he spoke softly, "throughout all my years I've never met anyone who has held onto their humanity as much as you have. You are anything but a monster, Caroline."

She swallowed and looked past his shoulder. For the first time since she woke up, she noticed something was different. "Klaus?"

"Yes love?"

"Where are we?"

He looked up expecting to see the usual trees and rocks but found something entirely different. Instead of the forest scene, they were standing in the middle of a deserted valley. His brows came together - he had never seen this place before but there was one thing he was sure of. They were no longer in Mystic Falls.


End file.
